yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Going Out at Sea with the Submarine/The Kraken Attack
Here is how the expedition to Equinelantis begins in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. On the ship, Yuna got a little seasick after staring at the waves. Princess Yuna: Mama, I don't feel so good! Princess Luna: You look sick, Sweetie. Princess Solarna: The bathroom's right there. But just it was too late, She threw up at the open sea where she stood. Joshua Sweet: Anyone need a check up here? Dipper Pines: Hey, Sweet. Glad you and the others could make. Joshua Sweet: We wouldn't miss it, Dipper. (gives Yuna a couple pills) Here, Yuna. Take a couple of these, And you be all better in no time. Princess Yuna: (swallows the pills and drinks a glass of water) Thanks, Sweet. Wilhelmina Packard: (on the loudspeakers) Attention. All hands to the launch bay. To whoever took the "L" from the Motor Pool sign... Ha, Ha, We are all very amused. Mabel Pines: (chuckles) Same old Mrs. Packard. Shrek: Are you up for a little quest, Donkey? Donkey: Oh yeah, That's what I like to here. Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Kitty and Humpty! Five Companions on a New World of Adventure, I'm lovin' it! Milo Thatch: Ready when you are, Mickey! Mickey Mouse: Ready, Yuna? Princess Yuna: All set! Soon, Everyone were making their way to the launch bay. Wilhelmina Packard: (on the loudspeakers) Attention. All hands to the launch bay. Final loading in progress. Nick Wilde: And so the Adventure begins. Princess Flurry Heart: You said it, Nick. Just then, A group of soldiers are getting on board the submarine while Scrooge McDuck was happily chatting away with his friends. Scrooge McDcuk: And that is how Cassim gave me the Hand of Midas. Homer Simpson: That's amazing, Scrooge. Peter Griffin: And I'm glad you invited us on your expedition. Stan Smith: And not to mention our friends too. Cleveland Brown: And my friends from Stoolbend, Including Tim. Scrappy-Doo: So, Arnold. Have you invited your parents to join us yet? Arnold Shortman: They should be here in a bit. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be so awesome. Scrooge McDuck: And in case of Leela freaks out, I've invited Zapp Brannigan and Mr. Burns to go with us. Zapp Brannigan: I see you got that journal, Princess. Nice pictures, But I prefer a good western myself. Wilhelmina Packard: (on the loudspeakers) Attention, All personnel. Launch will commence in 15 minutes. Miles Shortman: Ready to go, Arnold? Arnold Shortman: We're ready, Dad. Lightning McQueen: Oh yeah. Lightning's ready. As everyone got in, The submarine was about to be launched into the sea. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be great, Aunt Celestia. I just can't wait to see what your birthplace is like. Princess Celestia: Me too. Princess Luna: Me three. Diving Officer: Rig ship for dive! Chief of the Watch: Aye, Sir! Rig ship for dive. Mr. Burns: Captain, Take her down. Zapp Brannigan: Diving officer, Submerge the ship. Make the depth 1-5-0 feet. Diving Officer: Make the depth 1-5-0 feet. Intercom: Dive, Dive! Five degrees down bubble. Diving Officer: Take us down. At last, The launching sequence was about to start. As the submarine went deeper into the waters, Yuna was amazed to view the outside. Princess Yuna: Wow! This is so amazing, it's like we're fish! Princess Flurry Heart: I know, Right? Just then, Flurry begins to feel something in her saddlebag. Princess Flurry Heart: Huh? I think something's in my bag. When she opened, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Brainy Smurf came out. Smurfette: Hi, Yuna! Clumsy Smurf: Hi, Flurry! (slipped out the bag) Woah! Princess Yuna: Smurfette, Hefty, Clumsy, Brainy! What're you guys doing here?! Brainy Smurf: We're on this expedition with you guys. Hefty Smurf: He's right, So we stowaway into your bag without Papa Smurf or Smurfwillow knowing. Princess Yuna: Well, You guys better take it up with Mr. McDuck, And my Mama and Aunt for this. Wilhelmina Packard: (on the loudspeakers) Will Princess Yuna and Princess Flurry Heart please report to the bridge? Princess Flurry Heart: Right away. So, They make their way to the bridge. When they got here, Yuna met with her mother and aunt. Wilhelmina Packard: So I says to him, "What's wrong with my meatloaf?" And he says to me... Oh. Hold on a second, Margie, I got another call. Sir, We're approaching coordinates. Hello, Margie? Yeah, So anyways, He says... Scrooge McDuck: Alright, Me friends. Let's give a welcome and applause to Princess Yuna for finding the King's Journal. Mater: Pardon me. Big hat coming trough. Get 'er done, Princess Yuna! Woo-hoo! Princess Yuna: Hey, Everyone and Everypony. As any of you could see, It won't be easy getting into the first section to Equnielantis. Mater: How come, Yuna? Princess Flurry Heart: Because it is guarded by a creature so frightening, Sailors are driven mad by it. As Yuna use the slides, A picture of Scrooge Mcduck singing in the shower caused the group to laugh and Scrooge to face palmed himself in embarrassment. Wilhelmina Packard: Hubba, Hubba. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Who put that picture here!? Princess Yuna: Mabel! Mabel Pines: Sorry. But you got to admit, That was a good prank on Mr. McDuck. Scrooge McDuck: (clears his throat) Now then, Yuna. As you were? Princess Yuna: Oh, Right. As Yuna us the picture showing flips, It shows a picture of the Kraken. Princess Yuna: Anyway, This is an illustration of the Kraken, The creature that's guarding the entrance to Equinelantis. Vincenzo Santorini: With something like the Leviathan, I would have white wine, I think. Princess Yuna: It's a mythical beat with tentacles like squids or octopi. He's described in the Book of Job. The Bible says "Out of his mouth go burning lights. Sparks of fire shoot out." But more likely it's a carving or a sculpture to frighten the superstitious. Zapp Brannigan: So we find this masterpiece. Then what? Gaetan Moliére: When do we dig? Princess Yuna: Actually, We don't have to dig. You see, According to the Journal, The path to Equinelantis will take us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean, And we'll come up a curve into an air pocket right here where we'll find the remnants of an ancient highway that will lead us to Equinelantis. Kind of like the grease trap in your sink. Scrooge McDuck: Grease trap? Princess Celestia: She means it will lead us to Equinelantis, Scrooge. Waylon Smithers: Captain, You might want to take a look at this. Zapp Brannigan: Alright, Class dismissed. With the class dismissed, Everyone witness all the shipwrecks of every kind. Princess Luna: Wow! Good thing that the Titanic was raised out of the sea. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225